Almost There
by MyLatte
Summary: Norway is an over-worked, under-paid employee, just going about his business in a completely normal fashion. That was, until Denmark just had to waltz in that day, and y'know, never leave.
1. First Encounter

OKAY WOO UM. Yeah, this is like, my first proper fic with chapters that actually relate to one another. Usually I get bored of writing the same story, but I'll try to finish this one.

So, it is mainly about Norway, and the storyline is hella random, buttttttt I started writing it like a month ago, and it's kinda fun.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

**Chapter One:** First Encounter

Norway sighed. He was here for another day. Ready to slave away serving people with enough money for a meal out for eight hours. It wasn't fair, and he hated that aspect of his job. Sure, the customers were friendly enough, and some of them even knew him, but there was always that twinge of superiority over him. They were the high and mighty customers; he was just the person who delivered their food. But he had to work if he ever wanted to get out of here. That was another part that he didn't like to think about, on the wages he was on at the moment, he only had enough to live week-by-week, supporting him and his brother, and not enough to save. So he just had to get through it each day.

He hung up his things in the locker room and tied his apron around his waist, getting ready to start carrying food around. He smoothed out a crinkle in his clothing and shut the locker door.

"Hi, Norway! I didn't see you come in." Tino – one of his co-workers – looked up and said when he heard his door bang shut.

"Oh, I just got here," He answered.

Tino crossed the floor and took a seat on the bench near Norway's locker. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, and yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm good," He replied, smiling, and then his face fell slightly. "You don't look that fine, in fact, you look kind of tired."

Norway shrugged his shoulders, "I am tired, but I'm okay, seriously."

His expression was full of concern, "I'll take your word for it, but just look after yourself, okay? I don't want you to get hurt or anything."

"Don't worry, I'll be alright, I've been doing this for years, remember?"

Tino laughed, "Yeah, I know. You should be a pro by now,"

"Oh, I am, alright," He said, chuckling himself. "But the boss doesn't recognize that and I'm still stuck on fifteen-dollars-an-hour," He added with a mumble. Norway and his boss had a sort of…rivalry going on. That wasn't really the right way to describe it, but the boss was always watching him and waiting for him to slip up so he could reprimand him. Just because I'm a teenager, Norway thought.

Tino stood up, "Well, the shift is about to start, so we best get out there," Norway nodded, and together the exited the locker room to face another boring day.

* * *

He had watched the blonde guy walk in, and took an automatic dislike to him. He didn't know whether it was the way he walked, the way he slouched slightly, and seemed to almost strut. It's as if he thinks everyone in the café wants him, He thought bitterly. Or if it was the way he held his head up high and looked down his nose at everyone around him. Everything about him seemed to annoy Norway for some reason, and he hadn't even heard him speak yet.

He followed him with his eyes as he was lead to a table and scanned the menu. He was ready to looked around for the other servers, but came up empty. He was the only one free at the moment. Balling his fists up and sighing angrily, he walked over to him. "What do you want to order?" He snapped.

"I need your opinion, does this taste good?" He answered, looking up at Norway expectantly while pointing to something random on the menu. He was right about his voice; it matched his walk and mannerisms perfectly.

"I don't know, I only work here," He replied curtly. No matter how tired or impatient he was, he always made sure he was kind and friendly to a customer, that was his rule, but he didn't care about breaking it this time. This guy was just too much of an asshole.

"Well, I don't think I'll order that anyway," He made a face at the piece of card. "I'm Denmark, nice to meet you,"

Not nice to meet you, Norway thought, "Are you always this forward to people you meet?" He said instead.

Denmark just grinned, seemingly oblivious to his distaste, "Just trying to be friendly." He shrugged his shoulders. "Now, I introduced myself, who are you?"

"I'm your server. Are you ready to order yet?"

The Dane thought for a moment, and then nodded, "Yeah, I'll have this," He pointed to something on the menu and Norway scribbled it down onto his pad. "Wait…" It took all of Norway's self control to not punch him right then and there. "Tell me your name, or I'll change my order."

Norway snarled under his breath at him, "It's Norway! There! Are you happy?" He yelled at him before storming off into the kitchen.

"Norway!" Tino came up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He had been witness to the whole spectacle. "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He put down his things to massage his temples, "That guy over there is a jerk, though."

"Aw, what did he do?"

He sighed, and just shook his head. Tino shrugged his shoulders sympathetically. He picked the little slip of paper with the order back up and placed it in the kitchen. He almost didn't want to process his order, but he would be in strife if he didn't. He sighed, exhausted, oh, would this shift never end?

* * *

"Ice, I'm back," He announced as he waltzed through the apartment door. He could hear his brother in the lounge room, so that's where he headed.

"Hi, Norway. How was work?" Iceland asked, watching as his brother entered the room.

"It was fine," He replied, collapsing onto the couch. He would tell his brother about Denmark later, when they had time. Actually, they had plenty of time, but Norway just didn't want to talk about him, it would frustrate him, and then he'd be all tense and in a bad mood for work.

"I've got my shift in about twenty minutes," Iceland remarked, he looked Norway up and down and shook his head, assessing the tiredness.

Norway sighed, "I'm sorry you have to work, brother, I know you have a lot of stuff going on at school that is really important,"

"No, no, it's more important that I work, we need the income. But, you know I could always drop out like you and take another job." He suggesting, shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't ever consider that," Norway replied, "Your education is too important, you can get a proper job through it, you know that."

Iceland sighed, "Yeah, I know. But if I take another job, we'll live a little more comfortably now, and that's good too, right?"

"Yeah…that would be good," He mumbled and then straightened up, "But we're getting by now. In a year, you can go to university, and things will get better."

"I guess so," He stood up and grabbed his bag from the armchair table. "I have to go now, though. I'll see you later, have fun at work." Norway rolled his eyes, and lay down on the couch. He might as well try and relax until his shift at eight.

Norway opened his eyes and sat up. He strained to see the clock, it read seven-thirty. Shit. He was supposed to be there in half and hour. He wasn't even in his uniform or anything, and it took at least twenty minutes to get there. He was usually so good with time and deadlines and whatnot. Maybe he was more tired than usual? He couldn't tell. He jumped up from the couch and ran around, throwing his uniform on and grabbing his things together before jumping into the car.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," He mumbled to his supervisor who had watched him rush into the pub with a bemused expression. She shook her head, smiling and turned back to a customer. She knew what he had to do, and because of that, cut him some slack. There was someone sitting at the bar, watching expectantly and ready for his order to be taken. He sighed, and put on his customer service face, "Hi, how may I help you?"

This job wasn't much better than the other one. In fact, it was probably worse. He had to deal with drunken brawls, drunken talk, drunken behaviour, and just drunk people, period. He was used to it, though, and he knew how to deal with it, and as long as he stayed behind the counter he was alright. It was always a relief when the shift finished, though.

"Gin and tonic, please," Norway knew that voice. He had heard it recently. It was one of those voices that as soon as your hear it, it immediately infuriates you, you know? Whoever it was was rude as well, just demanding a drink like that even though he was clearly serving someone else.

"That's six-dollars-forty," He answered, turning around. Oh God. Of course it was. Of course it was him. A scowl took the place of Norway's previously friendly face, and a grin was on Denmark's.

"Hey, Nor! I didn't know you worked here!"

"Here's your drink," He handed him the glass and turned to the shelf so his back was facing Denmark.

"Why do you work here too? You already have a job." He was insistent, wasn't he? Didn't he realize that Norway didn't want to talk to him?

"Maybe I need the money," He shot back, still not turning around. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am supposed to be working, not talking."

"Well, I'll wait here until your break, then we can have a chat," He suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'd rather jump in front of a bus," He mumbled, before turning to another customer. There were a few more protests from Denmark, which Norway promptly ignored. He took his things down to the other end of the bar so Denmark couldn't bother him. The Dane couldn't come and sit down there anyway, it was already full. Norway felt himself watching the clock, and as soon as it hit one, he grabbed his things and was out of there.


	2. Complaints

Regarding the name of the fic, it's called that because I went to see the Princess and the Frog, and then I thought of this fic on the way home ;)

* * *

--

**Chapter 2: Complaints**

--

"Ugh, this guy was just so frustrating!" Norway complained to Iceland. Just the thought of Denmark made him stressed out.

"What exactly did he do?" Iceland replied, looking up from the textbook-littered desk he was working at.

"He was just _one of those people_, you know?" He sighed, "He came into the café during my shift, and was being so stubborn and everything, and then when I was working at the pub, he came there too."

"Yeah," His brother nodded, "I know what you mean, there is someone at school like that, and no one likes him. Maybe he's a stalker. Oh look, I think the bus is here, I'll see you after school, Norway."

"Have fun," Norway rolled his eyes and watched his brother dash around the house, gathering his school things up, before running downstairs and onto the bus. As much as he was glad to be rid of school, it seemed a lot easier than having to work _all the time._ But then he felt guilty over making Iceland take a job too. Maybe he could get three and Iceland could quit? He shook the thoughts out of his head, he wasn't in the mood nor did he have the time to be thinking about that at the moment. So he quickly finished the washing up and grabbed his things, he was almost late for work.

--

_Monday 25__th__:_ There was no Denmark today.

_Tuesday 26__th__: _Or today.

_Wednesday 27__th__: _But there was today.

"Why the hell are you here again?" Norway hissed as he stood by the blonde, taking his order.

"Maybe I like this place?" He suggested, grinning. "There is no one saying I can't come here, is there?"

He bit his lip to stop himself from blurting out something horrible or something he'd regret. He'd done that far too many times for his own liking. "No, there isn't any _rule_." He grimaced. He could see his boss giving him a look that said _'no chatting while you're on your shift'_. "But why did you come back so soon?"

"Well," He cocked his head to one side, "I know you're working here and maybe I'd like to get to know you better." He said it so nonchalantly that he could have been saying his name and it would have sounded the same.

"Fuck!" Iceland had been right! "Are you a stalker?" The…profanity had been rather loud, and the customers in the next booth over covered their ears and glared. Norway mouthed sorry to them, and turned back to Denmark, giving him an evil look. If he was fired for that, _he _would have to find him a new job.

"No," Denmark laughed, shaking his head. "I just think you're cute, is all."

Norway jumped back in surprise. What? "I-I'm going to go pr-process your order now." He turned on his heel and ran into the kitchen. He stuck the little piece of paper to the rack and then leant face first against the wall, trying to gain his composure. Was he blushing? He wasn't embarrassed or anything, he had just never been told something like that before.

"Another strange display, Norway," Tino remarked, coming up behind him and rubbing his back. "Are you okay?"

"Uh…I'm fine," He answered, turning around to face the Fin. "It's just that stupid guy is here again, and he's so annoying." Why did the person who liked him have to be so damn annoying? He would be okay with it if the guy was nice, but Denmark just seemed so…full of himself. Ugh, he certainly knew how to attract them.

Tino gave him a sympathetic look and nodded, "Hey, how about you take your lunch break now? He'll be gone by the time you get back."

Norway smiled, "Yeah, I will, thanks." He untied his apron and grabbed his things from the locker room and signed out. As he exited the café, he could hear an extra set of footsteps behind him. "Denmark, what are you doing?"

"Coming with you, I'd finished already, and I said I wanted to get to know you better." He shrugged.

He sighed; he wasn't going to rid himself of this guy too easily. "Just come, I don't care anymore." They walked in silence down to the food court, and silence as Norway ordered his lunch. He would have been quite content in continuing this silence, but Denmark seemed to want to talk as they sat down.

"So, who are you?"

What? Was this guy for real? "I'm Norway…" He replied, rolling his eyes.

"No shit," Denmark said, grinning. "I mean, introduce yourself."

"Um…I'm Norway, I'm eighteen and I work at that café and the pub." That's all Denmark needed to know, he certainly wasn't going to tell him anything more.

"Nice to meet you, Norway. I'm Denmark, I'm eighteen and I go to university." He teased, poking out his tongue. "Do you study at university?" Norway shook his head, "Why not?"

"Well, maybe because I didn't finish school," He stated in a tone that made Denmark sound like an idiot. It all seemed to fly over his head, no matter what tone Norway used, Denmark just seemed to get more eager.

"Huh? Why not?"

"I'm sorry if we can't all be as fortunate as you," He scowled, "but I had to drop out at sixteen and get two jobs."

Denmark stared at him, incredulous. "Oh, my God, I didn't realize. Sorry." He was quiet for a moment. But much to Norway's dismay, it didn't last. "Why?"

He feigned a look at a non-existent watch on his wrist and then stood up abruptly. "Oh, look at the time, my lunch break is over. I have to go, bye!"

**

* * *

Not as long as the other chapter! So sorry! The next one is longer, I swear! :D**


	3. Money

THIS ONE IS SHORTER TOO. OH GOD I'M SO SORRRRRRYYYY *SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB*

Hopefully it leads onto a longer one, yeah? It's leading onto something :\ It was more of a developmental chapter. Setting things up, y'know? XD ANYWAY. I haven't had much time to write, as I have had heaps of study, I'm just starting my final years of high school, so things are getting tougher. But I'm managing...so far. There is this new girl at school (I'm new, too, but, you know), and she's from America! I'm like, omg, you're got the coolest accent!

Ahaha, anyway, sorry about the swearing in this one. I had to get the emotion across, somehow :\

* * *

--

**Chapter Three: Money**

--

"Oh, my God," Norway put his head in his hands despairingly. "Why are you here _again?_"

"Hey," Denmark grinned, "I want to hang out with you,"

He had always been a good kid, what did he do to deserve this guy hanging off of him all the time? Couldn't he just go about his business as usual? And also, how thick was this guy, that he was oblivious to Norway obvious distaste? "My shift is over in about ten minutes, and then I have to do grocery shopping, so you won't get to 'hang out' with me for very long."

"I'll come shopping with you," He suggested, and Norway sighed. "Hey," He shrugged, "You brought it on yourself being an interesting and good-looking person,"

Ugh…that was the last thing he needed. "Are you always this forward?"

"Are you always this sour?"

"No, just to you," He smiled, trying to make him feel worse, and maybe get the message through _that he didn't want his company._

But it didn't work, and Denmark's eyes widened as he jumped up from his seat, surprising Norway. "You smiled!" He exclaimed. "I've never seen you smile before!"

He quickly got rid of it, and poked out his tongue. "I'm going now, and if you want to come, come, I don't care."

--

"What do you mean, it's declined?" He asked, eyeing the cashier up and down. If this was some stupid attempt to annoy or embarrass him, he would be pissed off.

The checkout-chick typed something into the scanner, and then looked back at him, frowning, "I'm sorry, your balance is too low to purchase everything here," She motioned to the bags of groceries. Huh? What? He _needed _all that stuff; they barely had anything in their pantry as it was, and one more day without them, and they'd starve.

"Really?" Oh, smart question, Norway. "Shit, I get paid tomorrow and rent is due tonight." He was losing it now. What if they became poor? He and Iceland could be homeless! It was his responsibility to provide for Iceland. They could die! He could feel himself shaking, but he was determined not to lose face with Denmark standing there.

"Norway…" Said Dane offered, "I'll pay for the groceries,"

"N-no!" He hissed a little too loudly, "I don't need your charity," Denmark stared at him for a moment, not moving, and then handed his card to the cashier, despite the protests. He paid, and they left the supermarket. "Th-thanks," He turned his back to Denmark so he couldn't see the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

"No problems, Nor," He grinned, "Hey, are you okay?" He asked tentatively when he noticed Norway's shoulders shaking.

"No! I'm not okay. I couldn't even buy fucking groceries, so of course I'm not okay!"

"Don't worry," He attempted at comforting, "It only happened once, I'm sure it's fine."

"It's not fine," Norway growled, "I have _no _money, okay? If I couldn't even afford the groceries, what makes you think I'll be able to pay the rent, the bills, everything?"

"You're not going to die," He answered softly, "Look, if you're a little more civil towards me, I can help you financially,"

"I've been working full time since I was sixteen at a pub and a café with no other help; I think I can handle things myself." Who was he kidding? Denmark's help would be great, maybe they could get back on track financially.

"How did you manage to secure a job at a pub when you weren't even the legal age to drink?"

"I can be very…persuasive," He sighed, "And before you ask, no, I don't drink. When you get to see the effects of it every night, it kind of puts you off."

"You want my help, don't you?" He stated, raising an eyebrow.

He balled his fists up, and squeezed his eyes shut. As much as it pained him to say it: "Yes."

"How much do you need, and how often?" He pulled out his wallet once again.

"Only fifty every fortnight,"

"Sure," Denmark grinned, "But I have one condition,"

Norway bit his lip. He _had _to be grateful to Denmark now. "Yes?"

"I get to hang out with you."

_Oh, kill me now_. He thought. "When and for how long?"

"When are you free next?"

"On Saturday, that is my day off, and half of Sunday."

"Okay, we'll go out! Let's meet at that fountain in the middle of town at ten-thirty, okay?" He clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Eleven."

* * *

**Ooooooh, could this lead onto a date? I don't know, as I haven't really thought ahead yet XD**


	4. Casual

I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG GUYS! I've been so busy with study and stuff, I haven't had time. SIX EXAMS. 

And I had writer's block.

So, anyway, here is the new chapter! It's kind of random, but yeah. I promised I'd write a longer one, so hear chu go!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia.  


* * *

--

**Chapter Four: Casual**

--**  
**

"And that's why I am forced to spend my day off with that stupid idiot," Norway complained, frowning. "I'm sorry I can't stay here and spend the day with you,"

"It's okay," Iceland answered, "If you're not here, I might call someone and organize something, or just do my homework."

"It's ten-thirty, I better go, anyway," He rolled his eyes, "See you later, Ice," His brother laughed, and Norway grabbed his things before heading out.

--

"Hey, Nor!" Denmark exclaimed as Norway walked up to him. "You actually came!"

"Did you expect me to go back on my word?" He shot back. Denmark shrugged slightly. "I'm a decent person, I'm not that awful."

"That's good to know," He grinned and Norway mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't have said that, now he could never cancel any plans with Denmark. Not that he was going to have any, anyway. "I haven't seen you out of uniform," He remarked, "You look good," Norway felt the heat rush to his cheeks. Why was he blushing? He shouldn't be. He averted his eyes from Denmark's and looked down at his outfit awkwardly, he had just thrown it on this morning, it was just what he had found first in his wardrobe. He had clothes much nicer than these.

"Are you just saying that to try and make me act friendlier?" He asked, but it came out sounding much weaker than he expected, and barely held any malice in it at all. "Because it's not going to work,"

"No?" Denmark tilted his head to the side, confused. "I was being honest,"

Norway wasn't too sure how to answer that. He wasn't used to getting compliments, "Oh, um…th-thanks." He mumbled.

"Let's go browsing, yeah?" Denmark suggested, "Then we'll go get lunch,"

"I don't have money to spend on food, or anything else for that matter," He interjected, crossing his arms over his chest. "In case you forgot about the supermarket incident the other day."

"I didn't forget," He laughed, "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that. And I'll pay, don't stress."

"You don't have to pay, I'll go without anything, thanks," Norway answered sourly. He didn't need to be more in debt to Denmark. That meant probably spending more time with him. It would be a never ending cycle.

"That's not going to happen, Nor," He shook his head. "So you're just going to have to grin and bear it, or, in your case, frown and bear it." Norway grimaced, but didn't reply. They walked through the precinct for awhile, making idle conversation. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't not awkward either.

The weather had started to go south, and there was quite a bit of wind picking up, and it kept blowing Norway's fringe around. He seriously needed to get a haircut sometime soon. For the fifth time, his hair got pushed into his eyes. "Oh, for God's sake," He exclaimed, pulling the hair back into place. "My fringe is so annoying; it will not stay still,"

"Maybe you should get it cut," Denmark suggested, shrugging his shoulders. "Let's go in here," He continued, turning sharply and strolling into a small store. "I've heard about it. Apparently it's got some nice things,"

"Fine," Norway mumbled, following in suit. The store wasn't that large, but it had two floors, and they were filled from top to bottom with rather…interesting things. There were wall ornaments and strange furniture like Berwald had. There was even a small clothing section, which Norway spied some items he'd like, but thought differently when he looked at the price tags. Denmark, on the other hand, was looking at the accessories.

Actually, this was _--exactly _Norway's sort of store. He mentally compiled a list of all the things he'd buy if he were cashed-up enough. Damn Denmark for bringing him in here. Speaking of Denmark…

"Hey, Nor! Put this in!" He ran up to him (yes, he ran in a small store) and held out a small cross-shaped barrette before un-fastening it and pinning it in Norway's hair himself. "Oh, my God! It looks so good, seriously!" He grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around to face the mirror.

"Denmark," He growled, "What are you talking about? Its looks…okay," Denmark's face lit up, and Norway's lips twitched slightly upwards. Denmark was just like a puppy, and it was kind of almost cute.

"Excuse me, I'll buy this!" He called out to the lady working at the checkout. "But I don't want to take it out of his hair,"

She laughed, "Sure, its thirty dollars," Denmark reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. As he reached for the bills, Norway pulled his arm back down, stopping him. He looked at the Norwegian, confused.

"You're not spending thirty dollars on me," He said firmly.

"I am, whether you like it or not."

"We went through this before,"

"Doesn't make a difference. I'm buying the barrette," He broke free of Norway's grip on his arm and gave the cashier the money.

"You two sound like an old married couple," She remarked, handing the receipt over. Norway and Denmark glanced at each other for a moment, and then looked away. Norway could feel his face heating up.

"W-we're not married," He spluttered, touching his fringe like he did when he was nervous. Denmark winked and him and then grinned at the cashier.

"Yet," He mouthed, poking out his tongue.

--

"I know you're just dying to ask about me," Norway said, rolling his eyes, "So, just do it, I won't mind," Some of the awkwardness had died down, and by this point, Norway felt he didn't even care. He knew he'd be spending more time with the Dane whether he liked it or not, because Denmark was persuasive like that.

Denmark, whose shoulders had previously been tensed, suddenly relaxed and he grinned, "And I can ask you anything?" Norway nodded, "Why didn't you finish school?"

"I had to get two jobs to support Iceland and I,"

"We've established that fact," Denmark replied, "Why did you have to get jobs? What about your family?"

"What about them?" Norway shot back at him, defensively. He stayed tense for a moment and then sighed, relaxing slightly, "We don't really have any family," His gaze dropped down to the tea he was holding in his hands. He hadn't realized he was holding onto it so tightly, so he loosened his grip. "It's the cliché story or orphans and stuff,"

Denmark watched him for a moment, not really sure how to proceed, but decided the best way probably would be to change topics. "I won't go into that," He mumbled and Norway gave him an appreciative look. He'd find out more when they were better acquainted. "Were you good at school?"

Norway shrugged, "I was okay, I suppose. Not to sound modest or anything, but I was in most of the advanced courses. It kind of was a surprise to everyone when I left, though."

"I'm sure it was," He answered, "I wasn't in all the advanced classes, just science and maths. That's it," He grinned. "Physics was my strong point,"

"Oh, you're crazy," Norway shook his head, "I hated physics so much,"

"It's not everyone's cup of tea, I'll admit that," Denmark said, "But that's what I'm taking at university. Well, it's a teaching degree, but majoring in physics,"

"That's pretty impressive," Norway mumbled under his breath, barely audible. But Denmark heard it and he wished he hadn't said anything.

"Thanks, Nor!" He exclaimed, a huge smile spreading over his face. "I mean, I don't want to be a physicist of anything, I just want to teach science. What do you want to do?"

"You think I'm going to get to do what I want?" He replied bluntly, "I'll be here my whole life, but it will be good if Ice is able to go to university,"

Denmark's shoulders drooped slightly, "If you work hard everyday, you'll get what you deserve," Norway shrugged, "Or you could just marry into money," He added with a laugh.

"And what are you suggesting?" He raised an eyebrow and Denmark held up his hands defensively.

"Nothing, nothing," He chuckled. "You're a very interesting person, you know that?"

"And you're maybe not as bad as I first thought you were," He admitted, smiling slightly.

"I knew you'd warm up to me!" He exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. "Anyway, I'll keep asking you questions. What is your favourite genre of music?"

"That's rather random," Norway shook his head. "But I like punk, and rock, anything like that really. So does Ice. We often have it playing around the house."

"Oh, punk is great, isn't it? Especially Horrorpop,"

He shrugged, "I was never too keen on Horrorpop. I liked Span more,"

"Span were alright," Denmark nodded. "I never really figured you as a punk person, though."

"I don't dress that way," He frowned, playing his fringe involuntarily. "But I always thought it might be fun. Just do it one day, and walk through town like that."

"I would _so _do that," He enthused, clasping his hands together. "Me, you and Iceland should do that sometime,"

"Definitely," He agreed, and then realized what he had said. Oh, joy. Sometimes he really wasn't that clever. Denmark seemed to have a glint in his eye now.

"Anyway, next question. Favourite movie?"

"Um…Elling at the moment," He had to think for a minute. "But there's lots that I like,"

"I haven't seen Elling," He cocked his head to the side. "How many days do you work?"

"Five, every week day, and then I have the weekends off. I get called in to work quite a bit on Saturdays though," He made a face of disdain. "It's okay; I have to get money somehow, right?"

"Yeah, but still…" He muttered, "Two jobs are pretty hard. And all day every day. What do you usually do on your days off?"

Norway smiled slightly. He didn't know why, but he kind of liked that Denmark acknowledged his hard work. It was kind of sweet. "Usually I clean the house, and then Iceland and I go out on Sunday. It's just rest and relaxation in preparation for the next week,"

"Oh, cool," Denmark chuckled. Norway blinked a couple of times, when had they leaned in so close together? His cheeks flushed and he looked away. Denmark seemed to have noticed his reaction and had leant a little closer. They moved forward…

"I'm not going to kiss you," Norway pushed his chair out and stood up. "It's late anyway, I should probably go back home to Iceland,"

Denmark laughed, "Swing and miss, Den, swing and miss," They paid (or rather, Denmark did, with much protesting from the other) and Denmark walked to Norway's car. "So, I'll see you later then," He smiled.

"Yeah," He smiled back, "I had a nice day, thanks,"

"Do you want to do it again sometime?"

Norway posed in thought for a moment, his face softening, "Yes,"


	5. Issues

I'm soooooorry! This is getting pretty damn cracky :(

Anyway, sorry for another late update! I had tooooooo much study for exams, but finally, we're on holidays :D

* * *

--

**Chapter Five: Issues**

**--  
**

The only reason he would have woken up was because of that loud thud he heard outside. Norway blinked a few times and then glanced over at the clock. _Eight-thirty._ "_Shit_," He cursed rather loudly for someone who was still half asleep, and then sat up, running a hand through his hair, attempting to at least make it presentable.

"What's wrong, Nor?" Iceland poked his head through the doorway. He was halfway through brushing his teeth and as such, his mouth was all foamy thus making his speech come out sounding rather muffled.

"I woke up late," He sighed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "I have like, ten minutes to get ready, which means no breakfast. You should have woken me up,"

"I'm sorry," Iceland held up his hands in defense, leaving his toothbrush hanging awkwardly out his mouth, "But you looked tired, and I didn't think you'd want to be woken up,"

Norway frowned for a second, and then shook his head, "It's not your fault, it's Denmark's, for making me stay out late last night,"

"You make it sound so seedy," He replied, laughing. "You'll tell me more about that tonight, yes?"

He rolled his eyes, "There wasn't really much to tell, but sure, if you want," He stood up for a moment, and then stumbled forward. He seemed kind of dizzy, was that normal? And his head hurt a little. He didn't normally feel like this, no matter how hard he worked.

"Seriously, you look really tired, exhausted, almost. You need to take a break," Iceland commented, looking his brother up and down sadly. "Otherwise…well, things will just get worse,"

"I feel really tired, too," He answered, steadying himself on the wall. Damn Denmark, seriously. "But I'll manage, I always do," His brother nodded, and shrugged his shoulders before disappearing out the doorway back to the bathroom.

--

Work was worse than it usually was today. Norway couldn't focus on anything and had given the wrong order to two different customers, much to the chagrin of his boss, whom at the moment was throwing him evil looks. Seriously, he worked so hard, he didn't need that. Tino seemed to have picked up on it too, as when he had walked into the locker room:

"_Norway, I know I say this all the time, but you are tired. Really tired, more so than usual. I think you should take a day off because you push yourself too much,"_

"_I can't, I need every single day's pay. But I am tired, I'll actually admit that, this time," _Tino hadn't been happy about it, and had just shaken his head before heading out of the locker room.

"Order up!" The chef called from the kitchen, and Norway, being the available waiter, grabbed the order from the kitchen; it was some sort of soup and a pot of tea, which was difficult to carry even when someone was as alert as possible, as it required balance and a steady hand. And Norway had neither of those at the moment. He gripped the plate hard, unsure of his own strength at the moment and started towards table fourteen. He was about halfway there, when something overcame him. An unexplainable exhaustion. He knew he was going to feel it eventually, as it had been at the back of his mind all morning, but he had just hoped that it wouldn't come. He blinked a few times, trying to stop the room from spinning and stood still, balancing himself. It didn't do much justice though, because he didn't even feel it when he hit the floor.

--

Norway opened his eyes and found himself staring at the ceiling. What? _Oh, _he was lying down. Well then, where _was he? _There was someone hovering over him too, and his first compulsion was to reach out and bat their face away.

"I'll forgive you for pushing me away just because you're awake!" Denmark exclaimed, a huge grin spreading over his face, but not a cocky one, one of genuine happiness. That was nice.

"Oh, Norway, you're up! That's fantastic!" Tino, who was on the other side of him and also in his limited view of the ceiling, added. "You have no idea how relieved we are!"

Norway rubbed his eyes for a moment, and then attempted to push himself into sitting. "Ouch," He winced, giving up and lying back down. "Why does my leg hurt?" Actually, the first question he should have asked was _why _he was sleeping in the locker room, but no. Denmark looked over to Tino, whom shrugged in response. Before answering, he shimmied his hands underneath Norway's back without any protesting from the latter (surprisingly) and helped him sit up.

"Uh…your leg?" He mumbled. "Well, just look at it,"

He probably should have thought of looking at it before he asked, but anyway, he glanced down to his right leg and well, yes, it was kind of surprising. About halfway up his thigh and finishing just below his knee were more-than-several little cuts which looked as if they had been bleeding, and around them, his skin was bright red and starting to peel as if he had sunburn. "Wh-what?"

"Well, um…" Tino hesitated, and then sighed, "When you fell, the plate you were carrying broke on your leg. That's what the cuts are from, and because there was soup and tea on the plate, that sort of burnt the rest,"

"…Oh," He remarked, "_Shit,_"

Denmark nodded, frowning slightly, "Does it hurt a lot?"

"Um…yeah, a little bit," He answered, running his finger softly along the injury and shuddering a little. "It's not too bad,"

"You're a liar," He shook his head, "I bet it hurts quite a bit," His tone was actually tough. Well, if he was going to be like that, then so would Norway.

"Well, can you explain to me _why _I was asleep in the locker room?" He spat back, scrunching up his face in Denmark's direction.

"Yeah," Tino said, down casting his eyes. "You know how I had said you looked more tired than usual?" Norway nodded, "You went to go give some customers their order, and you just kind of stopped in the middle of the room and swayed for a moment before collapsing onto the ground,"

Norway felt his cheeks heating up, "What's the time now, then?"

Denmark glanced down at his watch, "Um…it's four-fifty-two,"

"Whoa, what?" He shook his head, "You mean I've been asleep for most of the shift?"

"Yeah, unfortunately," He replied. "Now, back to the _real _topic of conversation, do you think you can walk properly?"

"I'm sure I can," He answered, slowly swinging his legs over the side of the bench, and then cringing in pain. "Actually, no, I don't think I can,"

"Here, let me help you," He offered, taking a hold of Norway's arm gently. "It doesn't seem too bad, but if it is, we should go to the doctors,"

"_We?_" Norway stared at him incredulously, "What makes you think you'll be coming with me?"

"Because Iceland will be at school," He said, not moving his arm from Norway's. "And you shouldn't go by yourself,"

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm eighteen, I think I can get to the doctor's on my own,"

"You guys seriously sound like a married couple," Tino interjected, laughing, causing stares and blushes from both offending parties.

"Y-You're the second person to tell us that!" Norway spluttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "We don't…do we?"

"Oh, but you do," He answered, giggling. "It's kind of cute, but let him take you to the doctor's; it can't hurt, and is probably better to have somewhere there to verify everything,"

"He'll make me not do anything for like, a week, despite whatever the doctor says,"

"It's for your own health," Denmark responded, "If you have an injured leg, the best thing to do is to rest it,"

"I can't just do _nothing,_" He sighed, "You don't understand how much I actually _need _to work, if I were to lose any source of income, we'd probably be forced onto the streets!" He clenched his fists up and steadied his breathing. _Don't lose face now, Norway, not now._ To distract himself, he turned around so he was able to get up off the bench, and slowly, he pushed himself up, steadying himself on the wall. Denmark followed him, letting go of his arm and just placing his hand on his shoulder. Slowly, he took a step forward with his injured leg. As soon as he placed it down and put weight on it, he winced and stumbled forward, falling right into Denmark's chest and being caught by said Dane.

"A-ah!" He exclaimed, he could feel himself blushing madly. Oh, God. "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine," Denmark chuckled, "I don't have an issue with it, but _are _you going to get up?"

If it was physically possible to be blushing more that he already was, Norway would be. "Y-yes, of course!" He stammered, quickly pushing himself away from Denmark and avoiding any eye contact. "I was just trying to get my balance again!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure," He poked out his tongue, "You just loved being _embraced _by the fantastic _me,_"

Norway rolled his eyes, "Totally, oh, _Denmark, _where would I _be _without _you?_"

"Probably on the floor cringing in pain because you fell over?" He suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, Norway," Tino remarked, "I don't particularly want to interrupt you, or be the bringer of bad news. But boss said…" He glanced over to Denmark for help.

"Um…yeah," Denmark looked away sheepishly, "He said something about cutting your wages,"

Norway clenched his teeth together and balled his fists up tightly, "That _asshole_," He growled, never before in his _life _had he been this angry. Fuck, he just wanted to punch something. He turned away from Denmark and Tino and strode out as fast as possible (yet still stumbling a few times and limping) to the main counter.

"Oh, Norway, it's good to see you're awake now," His boss smiled sourly. "You caused quite a commotion earlier,"

"Don't talk crap with me," He sneered, "You know why I'm talking to you," It was taking all his self-control at the moment not to lean over the desk and punch his face.

"Ah, of course," His grin seemed to get _wider. _God, Norway could swear this guy had it in for him. "As passing out in the middle of the restaurant is rather inappropriate, I've decided to cut your wage in half. I'm sorry, but it was upsetting to the customers,"

"Look," He answered through his teeth, "The _only _reason I passed out was because I was _so _exhausted from how much you make me work here. You _know _I need the money, we've discussed this many times,"

"Norway!" Tino came up behind him, laying a hand on his shoulder, "Don't burn your bridges!" Denmark was on the other side of him, nodding.

But he chose to ignore it. "I have worked like a dog for two years here. I could have gotten a job at some other restaurant, but no, I stayed here, even with my low wages and everything. Actually, you know what? I don't need this _fucking _job anymore; I'll go get employment somewhere else. Somewhere I'm _appreciated,_" And then he turned around and walked back into the locker room and began packing his things up out of his locker.

"Whoa…Norway," Denmark remarked, "That was…something,"

"Oh, God. I've just screwed everything up, haven't I?" He answered, banging his head against the locker door. "Help me,"

"It'll be okay," He comforted, smiling slightly at the despairing Norwegian. "Go home, rest, and then look for another job tomorrow,"

He sighed, "I will. I won't have anything else to do anymore. Oh, crap, my leg hurts, _really _hurts. I shouldn't have ran out there before,"

"There's no question about that," He mumbled under his breath. "Is it okay?"

"Um…yes, I'm fi – no, I'm not…shit, ouch,"


	6. Meeting The Family

I'm actually updating, omg!

So, yeah, this is just getting more cracky as it goes along T-T Forgiveness please!  
Anyway, I've had exams for the past two weeks, and it's been terribly stressful. I had seven! Seven! That's stupid :\ But they're over now anyway, so I can relax and start writing again :)

* * *

**Chapter Six: Meeting The Family**

"Ouch…" Norway muttered, taking a seat quickly so his leg wouldn't hurt anymore. "Just give me a sec," He held his hand up to Denmark and took a deep breath, letting the pain pass. He sat there for a moment, doing exactly that, before straightening up. "Okay, I think I'm better now,"

"Are you sure?" Denmark ventured, peering down at said injury and clicking his tongue.

"I want to get home, don't I?" He countered, attempting to push himself up from the seat, but falling back down when he put pressure on his leg. "Shit…what a day," Denmark looked him up and down, somewhat sadly before holding his hand out. Norway hesitated slightly, but eventually he just grabbed it with his own hand and was pulled to standing. "Thanks, I guess…" He mumbled, avoiding Denmark's gaze.

"Anytime, Nor," He grinned. "So, where's your car?"

_What? _"Um…what makes you think you're coming with me?" It was always this 'we' thing with Denmark. Norway wasn't used to it, being in the company of others so often, that is.

"Well, I don't think you can drive too well at the moment," He shrugged. "Now grab your things, and let's go,"

"But..." He was about to protest but stopped. He was slowly learning that there was no way out of what Denmark decided upon, as he would push it and push it until whoever he was talking to gave in. He hadn't concluded whether that was a good or a bad thing yet. He took his things out of his locker and slung his bag over his shoulder. So far, he was holding mixed emotions at the moment, he was glad to be rid of that shoddy little cafe, he had spent so much of his time there it wasn't even feasable. But he was also worried about his income. He had worked out every dollar to fit into their budget. Ugh, he hated economics.

"Norway," Tino interjected. "Make sure we keep in contact okay?" He smiled in a nostalgic manner. "I've enjoyed working here with you,"

"Yeah, me too," Norway replied, avoiding eye contact with the Fin as he was feeling strangely emotional, and he had learnt not to trust his emotions from previous experiences.

"Call me or drop in sometime, make sure you, Su-San and I catch up sometime,"

"Definitely," He couldn't help smiling slightly now. "I'll see you later," He turned away and walked as fast as he could out the back door without seeming strange (and as fast as his leg would permit). He hadn't realised how much he enjoyed Tino's company until then, surprisingly. "That's my car there," He pointed to an automobile, mentally cringing. It probably was so old and run-down compared to what Denmark would have. What? Why did he care so much suddenly? It's not like he was embarrased or anything, really...

"Keys?" Denmark held his palm out expectantly. Norway rolled his eyes and gave them to the Dane and he turned on the ignition. "So, who's Su-San?"

"That's Tino's husband, he's actually called Berwald,"

"What? Really?" He whistled in amazement. "Married at twenty, that's pretty young,"

"Yes, didn't you see the ring on his finger?" It came out sounding a lot harsher than expected, but he was frustrated for some reason. He felt almost defensive, and he didn't know why.

Denmark laughed and Norway scowled. _This was no laughing matter, he was being serious! _"They're married, I understand that, don't worry, Nor, I'm always yours. But why so young?"

"Because they loved each other," Norway shrugged. "It was last year. I went, it was nice. Plus, they have a child,"

That caught Denmark's attention. "_What? _Really?"

"Yeah, Peter, his name is. He's three-and-a-half,"

"But if Tino's twenty, then he would have had to have been…seventeen?"

Norway nodded. "Yeah, he was, they both were. But they'd been dating for ages, since year eight, or something. When Tino got pregnant, he dropped out of school and got his job here. They did everything couples are supposed to do, just...earlier. But Tino is much older than his years, really,"

"I can picture them, Tino seems like a motherly sort of guy," Norway studied Denmark curiously when he said this. There was a sort of gaze in his eyes, it was sort of faraway, and he was smiling slightly. "What about you? Do you want children?"

"I'm not sure," He replied, looking down at his hands uncomfortably. "Maybe, I don't know. When I'm a little older, I suppose. It's not really on the agenda for me at the moment, what with no money and everything, and you know, being eighteen. Do you?"

He nodded, the smile widening ever-so-slightly. "Yeah, I do," Norway turned to look out the window, trying to aviod the rest of the conversation that could ensue as this was getting just a little awkward.

* * *

"Don't judge me, okay?" Norway mumbled, pushing his front door open. Fuck, he shouldn't have gotten out of the car so fast, he was hurting now.

"Why would I?" Denmark answered, walking inside. "I know that you're not too financially secure," He could tell Denmark's face fell though, when he saw their apartment, and that made him feel a little bad. He _had_ tried to make it a little nicer with some colourful furniture and some things on the wall, but at the end of the day, it was still a cheapo apartment. It _was_ seriously all they could afford though.

"I just want you to know that if I didn't have to live in a place like this, I wouldn't," He followed him inside, leading him into the lounge room of the apartment. "Iceland, unfortunately I have someone here for you to meet," His attention turned from the Dane onto someone else not in the room. Said someone walked out of a room in the hall and tilted his head in curiousity. "Iceland, this is Denmark,"

Iceland's eyes widened slightly at Norway and he tilted his head up slightly, _'oh, Denmark,' _"Nice to meet you," He nodded, the corner's of his mouth twitching up slightly. "I'm Norway's brother, Iceland,"

"I've heard so much about you," He answered, extending his hand out.

"Ice, I've got a lot to talk to you about," Norway interrupted. "I'll tell you when you get home though, don't bother yourself,"

"Well, thanks for the heads up," He pursed his lips. "It'll make my shift going twice as long. Speaking of that, I'll see you later,"

"So, that's Iceland," Norway mumbled as his brother closed the door behind him.

"He has to work too!" Denmark exclaimed, smacking his forehead. "That's terrible,"

"I don't like it either, but we need money,"

"I knew you needed it, but not that badly..." He muttered, frowning slightly. "I'm really sorry,"

"Do you want some tea?" He replied curtly and turned his back to Denmark in the kitchen. Ugh, he got so annoyed so easily, and he hated that fact. Denmark was rather tactless in his speech, but he couldn't blame it all on him. He was getting too frustrated for no reason, but he couldn't help it. So he told himself it was because he'd had the worst day. But on another note, being around Denmark had made him think. He was starting to look at his own being closer.

"Ah," Denmark reached forward slightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you,"

"Yeah, well, I don't need your sympathy, okay? We're still alive aren't we? So we're fine," He flicked the kettle on and pulled two mugs down from the cupboard. He was about to pour the boiling water, when Denmark came up behind him and put his hands on his shoulders. "What are you doing?" He sighed, tilting his head backward to stare at the Dane.

"Go sit down, Nor," He steered Norway around and pushed him down onto the couch. "You need to rest,"

"I'm fine," He huffed. Denmark stood above him, hands on his hips, and then shook his head, returning to the kitchen. Norway went to stand up, once again, but stopped himself. For some reason, he just didn't. He couldn't work out why though. It wasn't because he was too tired and/or hurt - mind you, he was sore, but he wasn't about to relax because of that - and it wasn't because he just didn't want to get up. Maybe it had to do with the fact _Denmark _had told him to stay there.

"Here," Said Dane walked back around to the lounge and offered a mug of tea to Norway before taking a seat next to him. He turned to Norway and looked at him earnestly, asking, "Are you okay?"

Norway blinked a few times, digesting the question. Where had that come from? He hadn't given any indication of being not okay, had he? Well, he certainly was okay. "I'll be okay," His hand flew to his mouth. What had he said that for? Now Denmark was going to worry and make a huge fuss when it really wasn't need. But why did he say it?

"You're not alright at the moment then?" Denmark sounded almost alarmed. "Nor, what's the matter?"

"Nothing!" He replied, squeezing his eyes shut. "I didn't mean to say that. I'm fine, really," He really wasn't speaking well today. He kept thinking too much into things too, which he wasn't used to. Something was coming undone at the moment, something to do with his emotions. He always got emotional when he had had a hard day, but he was trying to bottle it up. He hated losing face in front of people, especially Denmark. That would result in even more unnecesary awkwardness which could easily be avoided.

"Norway," He sighed. "If you're never not okay or anything, just talk to me, okay?" Norway frowned and stared down into the tea in his mug. Why was Denmark being so serious? It wasn't normal. And all he wanted, no, _needed_ in his life at the moment was normalcy. Denmark was being so supportive though, it was nice. He had never really had anyone like that, who would actually, you know, stay around and listen, even if said person was annoying and/or frustrating. Oh, God. Emotions, now.

He couldn't help the tears, honestly. They just started flowing and didn't seem to want to stop. He tried wiping them away before Denmark would notice, but they kept appearing. _How embarrassing._

"I knew you weren't okay," Denmark shook his head. Slowly, he shifted his arm slightly and placed it around Norway's shoulders, drawing him in closer. And for once, he didn't protest.

Why Norway wasn't pushing Denmark away? He didn't even know himself. But it felt kind of nice, to be comforted. He hadn't been hugged for God knows how long. Gosh, he really was coming undone today, wasn't he? And to Denmark, no less. Everything he had stood for in that respect over the past couple of weeks had seemed to have evaporated. "I was okay," He mumbled. "Until you said to talk to you,"

"So talk,"

"I don't know what to say," He replied, wiping his cheeks again. They wouldn't stop! "I don't know how I am going to afford everything now. I calculated everything to that last cent, and now, we've lost a third of our income. We'll have to cut out a lot," He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Look, I can lend you something until you're able to find another job. It's totally fine," Denmark said, and Norway wasn't about to protest this time.

"It's just so hard!" He continued, his shoulders shaking now. "Having to do everything myself. I have to organise everything, deal with whatever comes our way and make sure we have food on the table, and yet we still get nothing from it. We don't get to save for anything, as we use all the money we earn for the basics. We could be living on the streets if even the slightest thing goes wrong!"

"Ssh," Denmark comforted, rubbing Norway's shoulders. "I don't think it's fair that you have to deal with all this at eighteen, let alone when you were sixteen. It's a huge responsibility, something that most people don't have to deal with until they're much older, and not by themselves, either,"

"Oh, listen to me," He mumbled. "I'm moaning about my life when there are people that have it much worse, I'm sorry,"

"You're allowed to," He replied. "You were forced to grow up very fast," Denmark tensed, he was going to risk the question. "What did happen when you were sixteen?"

* * *

**So, yeah. I tried my hand at a cliffhanger?**


	7. Flashbacks

Wow, this chapter is so much shorter that the last, I'm so sorry!  
It was originally going to be an interlude with Tino and Berwald's story, but then I started writing this one. So expect some SuFin love next chapter...maybe 8D

Gah, this is way toooooo cracky, I'm sorrrry!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Flashbacks**

"Oh, what happened when I was sixteen?" Norway repeated, looking down at his hands. "That's a long story,"

"That's okay," Denmark answered. "We're not talking about anything else, are we?"

"I guess not," He sighed. "So, um, Iceland and I were raised in an orphanage, since I was two and he was six-months. We don't really know anything about our original parents, except that they did love us, but weren't able to provide us with a good life. So, we lived there, except it wasn't really like a traditional orphanage, more of a hostel. The conditions of it were always pretty bad, but two years ago, the place stopped recieving funding from the government and was forced to shut down. Most of the younger children were farmed off to foster families, but the older ones - like me, being sixteen at the time - were just told to go make our own way, pretty much,"

* * *

_"What are we supposed to do?" Norway asked, turning to the orphanage keeper as the last of the young children were collected. His question was greeted with lots of 'yeah, what about us?' from the other teenagers._

_"I'm sorry," She answered, smiling sadly. "There's nothing more we can do,"_

_"What does that mean?" He exclaimed. "Do we have to just go and fend for ourselves? We have no means of support!" She sighed and shook her head, then turned away from them, starting up a conversation with one of the foster parents. Norway shivered and frowned at Iceland. "I'm sorry, I guess we just go," He was so scared, they had nothing besides their few possesions. No money, no house, nothing. They could die! But he had to keep a straight face, make it seem that everything would be okay. He couldn't give up, for Iceland's sake.

* * *

_

"Oh, my God," Denmark gaped. "You lived on the streets!"

"Yeah," Norway replied sheepishly. "For about three months. We moved into this place after that,"

"I'm so sorry," He said, shaking his head. "When I first met you, I never imagined that you had been homeless,"

Norway shifted away from Denmark, pushing his arm off of him. "Don't say it like that! It's rude!" He glared at the Dane.

"Sorry," He answered, waving his hands defensively. "I didn't mean to offend you," He looked at Norway and sighed. "What happened in those three months? Did Iceland go to school?"

"Yeah, he did," He answered, biting his lip. "And I got a job, but once we moved here, Iceland moved to another school. We used to live in another neighbourhood before this, that's why,"

"Oh, man," Denmark sighed. "How did you cope? Wouldn't it have been so hard?"

Norway shrugged his shoulders slightly. "It wasn't so bad," He sighed. "I mean, it was during summer, so we weren't cold or anything..."

* * *

_Fuck, seriously. Who had ever heard of summer rain? Ugh, okay, he lied. It wasn't all that uncommon here, he had just been hoping it would hold off until they at least lived under a roof. But no, it seemed the universe hated Norway, as the rain seemed to keep getting heavier each time he wished for it to stop._

_"Iceland, come under the shelter!" He called, motioning to his brother who was just returning from school. "Your bag will get wet and won't dry for tomorrow," The boy nodded and made a frantic dash for the shelter. He was already soaked through though, and Norway's effort was all in vain. "I'm sorry, we'll try and find something to dry your things by,"_

_"I hate this," Iceland sighed, slumping down against the wall. "Is it so much to ask just to live inside?"_

_"I'm sorry," Norway answered, looking down at his brother sadly. It wasn't fair that he had to go through this too. He was still fourteen, one of the hardest ages. He would give anything for his brother to be able to live better than this, it was unjust. He felt just awful everytime Iceland complained about it, it was his responsibility, after all. "Things will get better soon, I swear,"_

_"We always say that," He replied, shaking his head. "But things are just as bad now as they were two months ago,"_

_Norway frowned. He had to keep believing himself to make things work. If he had no faith, then they wouldn't get anywhere. "Trust me," He said. "We'll at least live in a house by the end of this year, I promise you," Iceland just sighed once again and shrugged his shoulders in skepticism. It was at this exact moment, as they looked out into the pouring rain of the city, that Norway decided that he was going to work harder than ever. He would make things work despite the adversity and obstacles they may have to face.

* * *

_

"You liar, it was the hardest thing you've been through," Denmark shook his head in disbelief. "You should stop playing things down so much,"

* * *

_Norway always felt it was important to keep a brave face in front of Iceland, or any of the other children that were younger than him. When he was little, he had always looked up to the older people, and if they weren't worried, then he was okay, and he wanted Iceland to be the same. And living on the streets was no exception. He'd go to work and come back, acting like it was no big deal, emotionless. Each night, when Iceland had gone to sleep, was when he allowed himself to actually be human._

_"Please," He mumbled, clasping his hands together and staring up at the sky. "Whoever may be up there, please, help us," He had to admit, he felt a little silly, as he had never been particularly religious, but his conversation with Iceland earlier had filled him with desperation. His brother was starting to lose hope, so something had to be done, quickly. "Please!" He repeated, louder this time. "We're dying here, please help us!" He was sobbing frantically now. "Please! Just listen to me!"

* * *

_

"Yeah, it was," He conceded, frowning. "Without a third job, I'm worried we're going to have to repeat those three months. Half my income goes towards rent anyway, and that's just rent alone," Oh dear, saying these facts out loud was ten times worse than just thinking them. And this reality hit him like a brick. Something was dawning on him at this moment, and it was that he couldn't do this alone. "You know, Denmark," He said.

"Yeah?" Amongst the talking, he had put his arm around Norway again absentmindedly.

"I haven't talked to someone like this in a long time," He smiled, actually smiled. "And even though it's you, I don't mind it,"

"I'm here for you, don't you forget that, Nor," He answered, pulling him in closer. "But does this mean we can hang out more now?"

Norway chuckled slightly this time. "You idiot," He said. "Of course we can," He hesitated, considering what to do, and then turned his head and placed his lips on Denmark's.

* * *

**Bah, this chapter was so angsty T-T well, sort of.**


	8. Kisses

Bahhhh, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like, 3 and a half months or something :/ I've been so busy! Exams started on Friday and school has just been annoying

* * *

**Chapter 8: Kisses**

He totally hadn't meant to do it, really! Denmark had just been being so nice and actually listening to him - and there was nothing more Norway found attractive than someone who actually paid attention - and he's just got caught up, it had just suited the moment...and, and...! But here he was, still lip-locked with Denmark - and for some reason, he wasn't pulling away. Though his eyes were closed, he could feel Denmark's widen, and then him pull in closer.

"Norway, the boss was away and work was closed, so I didn't have - wait, what?" Norway's eyes snapped open, and in the corner of his eye, he saw Iceland standing in the doorway of the kitchen. _Oh, shit. _Hastily, he pulled away and averted his eyes from both his brother _and _Denmark, smoothing his shirt down self-consciously.

"Ah, that was...nothing," He answered, biting his lip sheepishly.

A small smile started to play on Iceland's expression. "I don't have an issue with 'nothing'," He said. "But I do have an issue with not knowing about this. So when did it all happen, hm?" He tilted his head slightly.

Norway sighed. "In about the last twenty minutes actually. Come take a seat, I said I had things to tell you about anyway," Iceland nodded and crossed the room, perching himself on the coffee table, folding his legs to face his brother. "So," He began. "I lost my job,"

"Ah," Iceland stared at him. "Shit,"

"Yeah, pretty much,"

"And I don't get paid today either because of the 'boss', I reckon people are just out to inconvenience us,"

Norway frowned, his shoulders slumping slightly. "Mhm, we're a little fucked at the moment,"

Denmark watched the brothers conversation curiously. It was really a remarkable thing - how alike they were. In their mannerisms, expressions, the way they talked, everything. It was almost unnerving. I suppose though, if you'd been through so much together like they had, then you couldn't help picking up these things. What was most obvious with the two though was their desperation. Whenever they talked about money, it came over them. Denmark had always suspected Norway was exaggerating his situation, but seeing both of them right now - and their house for that matter - he thought differently.

"How did you lose your job though? What _happened?_"

"Okay," Norway sighed. "This one here," He motioned to Denmark. "Kept me out too late, so at work today I was exhausted. I was totally fine for the first part, and then...I wasn't,"

"What?" Iceland tilted his head to the side, his eyes widening.

"Apparently I fainted," He shrugged. "And then this happened," He bent over and rolled his pants leg up (how he managed to roll it all the way up his thigh is beyond me, let's just say Nor has very skinny legs), revealing his 'injuries'.

"Fuck...Norway," Iceland stared at the burns, worry evident in his gaze. "Have you been to a doctor about this yet? How did it _even _happen?"

He ran his finger gently over the wounds and shuddered slightly. "I was carrying a bowl of soup and a pot of coffee,"

"So you were fired for falling asleep on the job?" Iceland raised an eyebrow, trying to make sense of the situation.

"I have to explain that too," He tensed up, visibly on edge about the whole situation. "'Boss' was going to severly reduce my pay, so I kind of...got angry and quit,"

"And how does this relate to the kissing? I mean, you were kissing Denmark. _Denmark,_"

"Uh..." Norway rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "Denmark insisted that I wouldn't be able to drive, even though I _so _could," He shot daggers at the Dane. "So he pretty much forced himself over here. So we um, talked about finances and things...and yeah, the kissing just fitted the moment,"

"Good for you," Iceland started to smile. "Does this mean you're dating?"

Norway could feel his cheeks starting to heat up and he placed his hands on them to try and hide it. "I don't know," He glanced over to Denmark who was grinning like a mad thing. Yeah, that wasn't helping. "I guess we'll just take it as it comes," They fell silent for a moment, awkwardness ensuing, before Norway spoke up again. "Don't worry about money, okay, Ice? I'll work it out," It was here than Denmark noticed Norway step back into the parental role. Hey, he hadn't really thought of that before, but Norway _was_ essentially Iceland's parent. Since he had been sixteen as well! He had always been told about teenage parents and pregnancies, but surely trying to raise a teenager when you're not that much older yourself was much more difficult.

"I'll go to work tonight and then while you're at school tomorrow I'll go find another job," He continued.

"Nor, I think we should go to the doctor before you start working again," Denmark interjected. "I want you to be okay, and if you don't, it'll be worse in the long run,"

"I agree," Iceland said. "You're also less likely to be employed if you're injured,"

"But..." He grappled for the correct word, but came up empty. "But...!" He took in the disbelieving stares of the two around him. "I have to work tonight, but I'll go see a doctor tomorrow, okay?" From here, he directed his attention to Denmark. "And I suppose you're coming with me tonight then?"

"Yeah," He grinned back. "I totally can't leave you like this, can I?"

"You can come, just don't go and get drunk on me,"

* * *

"Denmark, let's go," Norway called, holding the door open for the Dane who at this very moment was talking to Iceland and making him late for work. He glared over at him by the kitchen counter which got him moving. "Finally," He mumbled as Denmark walked through the door. They wandered down to the car and Norway started up the ignition and pulled out. It was odd, neither of them were talking and the silence resulting felt almost awkward.

There was only so much Norway could bear, it was almost painful, yet he was _almost _afraid to break it, in fear of saying something wrong or not getting Denmark's attention. But it didn't seem the Dane was going to say anything, so he just _had _to. "I don't know anything about you," He suddenly announced. "You always ask about me, but you never say anything about yourself,"

"I graduated last year and am in university," He shrugged, turning his head to look out the window. "That's it, I've had a really boring life,"

"Is that all?" He raised his eyebrow. "Really?" Denmark's complete demeanour changed as soon as he had brought up that topic. He seemed to freeze up ever so slightly and try to end the conversation right then and there. _Every single time._

"Yeah,"

"You're lying, there must be something more interesting than that,"

"No, there really isn't,"

"I don't believe you,"

"When I was fifteen I went to juvie, okay?" He bit back suddenly, making Norway recoil slightly. "I hate myself for it, I was so stupid,"

"Oh," Well, he wasn't expecting that. "Why?"

"Don't judge me," He muttered. "But I robbed a service station,"

There was silence again, and it seemed Norway was making up his mind how to react. He thought about it for a moment before decided. "What the shit, Denmark?"


End file.
